Christmas with an assassin
by ConnorFiction
Summary: Widowmaker doesn't usually like quiet jobs, especially ones that involve defending life rather than taking it. But her mission was important to the right people, which made it important to her. How will she cope with a peaceful Christmas?


**A/N: Hey everyone! Hope you're all getting excited for Christmas. I thought I'd try writing a quick chapter based on an idea I've been thinking of doing based on Widowmaker on a bodyguard assignment. This probably isn't the most well written, but I'd love any criticism on it, as it helps me a lot!**

 **Hope you enjoy it!**

The last blotches of colour in the sky began to shift into darkness as the lights of Charleston Manor turned on. The 18th Century house had rather extensive gardens and lavish interiors; the sites were constantly maintained to leave the place looking picturesque. It was the 22nd of December, and the manor had be amply decorated for Christmas. It was a mad but cheerful mix of green, red and gold tinsel that wrapped the house in colour. The main hall stairwell was particularly colourful, especially with the grand Christmas tree that took the attention of the entire room.

Yet the mansion was usually quiet, as it was today. Ethan Mills sat near the open fireplace as he browsed the internet on his phone. The crackling fire reflected in his eyes. He was 18, and like most his age, he was bored and with a lack of proper company... Well.

Except Widowmaker.

Though she wasn't really company. She stared into space most of the time, and if she wasn't doing that she'd be checking her rifle. Ethan remembered the conversation he overheard the previous day when she arrived.

"He's my son Widowmaker, I expect nothing less than perfection here. He is not to be touched. He will not leave this place or your sight." Mrs Mills was one of Talon's executive directors. She carried a lot of influence in and out of talon. She was useful to Talon, and hell for its enemies.

"Understood. Now can I get on with my job?" Asked Widowmaker with a sigh. Her lack of emotion didn't help Ethan feel particularly comfortable, neither did her odd blue skin. She looked like a comic book villain, strapped in tight clothes and brandishing strange gadgets. The communicator cut off, and Widowmaker stared up toward where Ethan was hiding.

"You know it's not polite to snoop, child."

Ethan remembered alright. How Widowmaker stared with those evil looking eyes. Ethan always thought Talon hired the weird ones. He looked to his side and saw Widowmaker looking out the window with her visor. Her sniper was within arms reach.

"You must be as bored as I am." Ethan said. Widowmaker said nothing.

"I doubt there'll be anything out there tonight." She still said nothing. Ethan turned off his phone and stared at her as she kept watch. He still couldn't get over her appearance; how alien it was.

"Are you hungry? I could get Phillip to hook us up with some food. Mince pies, chocolates, that sort of thing?"

Widowmaker's visor flicked up as she leaned back into the armchair she'd sat on. Widowmaker looked over at Ethan with an expression that he couldn't possibly read.

"I'm not really hungry." Widowmaker took her rifle and started to inspect it.

"Come on, it's Christmas. We have plenty of food here!" Ethan forced a smile but Widowmaker only paid him a brief bit of attention before she continued to inspect her gun.

Using his phone, he sent Phillip a quick request for some Christmas delights then he slid the phone away.

"You don't want me eating myself to death! Mum would be very upset if she found out her son was making himself sick!" Ethan chuckled but Widowmaker rolled her eyes.

"She'd be quite annoyed if she found out I was eating on the job."

With a sigh, she put the gun to the side and stared at Ethan with her large yellow eyes.

"Isn't there something else you could be doing?" She asked.

"Not unless you wanted to play a game? I'm bored, as you already know. Mum never lets anyone come round, so I have hardly any friends. I had Reaper here last Christmas, and he was no fun. He just kept snarling whenever I tried to talk to him." Widowmaker grinned, she knew that Reaper too well.

"Well, I'm not one for conversation either." She didn't think too fondly of games either. Most were for children, which she clearly wasn't. Yet, she felt that any activity was better than milling about in her mind.

"What game did you have in mind?"

"Well, they just released Call of Duty, WW2 reloaded. It's pretty good, and-"

"I don't play video games," said Widowmaker, "I prefer the real thing." She smirked as she remembered taking down Mondatta, the Omnic preacher that was becoming a problem for Talon. No game could match her talent, for no one was a better marksman than she.

"Just give it a go. We can play split-screen, and you can even use a sniper."

Ethan walked through toward the lounge area where the TV was set up, along with the PS12 and his custom controllers, marked with real DVA signatures. The game quickly booted up and the pair sat on a sofa opposite the flatscreen.

"Have you ever played games like these?" Ethan asked.

"Once or twice." Widowmaker had given gaming a try in her downtime between missions. Nobody really stuck around to judge her ability, certainly never to play with her. She knew the buttons, which was all she needed.

The multiplayer booted up on a huge beach, Normandy, as bullets sprayed the sand next to Widowmaker and Ethan's avatars. Metal barriers and barbed wire sprinkled over the landscape as the blood of fallen soldiers soaked into the sand. Ethan and Widowmaker took cover under the barricades., with bullets skimming past the pair.

"I'll distract them with machine gun fire, you snipe them."

Widowmaker started to take aim at targets hiding in pillboxes, but she found her shots kept missing.

"You don't have to account for bullet drop." Ethan commented, reloading his gun.

"This is hardly realistic."

What followed was a massacre, as Widowmaker easily picked off each player with headshots every time. The players on Widowmaker's side quickly used the distraction to move up, as the gunfire from the enemy side slowed.

"I thought you said you didn't play games much. You're carrying the team right now!" Ethan was glad that he simply had someone to play with, even if it was the company of a skilled assassin. "You'll be feared in Call of Duty at this rate."

"Everyone is afraid of spiders." She muttered.


End file.
